Triangle $ABC$ is an isosceles triangle with side lengths of 25, 25 and 48 centimeters. What is the area of triangle $ABC$, in square centimeters?
Answer: [asy]
size(150);
pair A, B, C;
A=(0,0);
B=(24,7);
C=(48,0);
draw(A--B--C--A);
draw(B--(A+C)/2, red);
label("A", A, SW);
label("B", B, N);
label("C", C, SE);
label("D", (A+C)/2, S);
[/asy] Because $ABC$ is isosceles, $BD$ is perpendicular to $AC$ and it bisects $AC$. Thus, $AD=\frac{48}{2}=24$. Now we see $ABD$ is a 7-24-25 right triangle, so $BD=7$. Calculating the area of $ABC$, we get $\frac{1}{2} \cdot 48 \cdot 7=24 \cdot 7=\boxed{168} \text{sq cm}$.